


love for something other than books.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Padmé knew her parents were concerned that she seemed to love books more than people, but she knew that they were wrong.or:  Padmé loves books, but she knows that someday she's going to love someone too.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 7
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	love for something other than books.

**Author's Note:**

> day 11, drabble 11.
> 
> Prompt 011 - books.

Padmé knew her parents were concerned that she seemed to love books more than people, but she knew that they were wrong. She was capable of loving someone; she just needed the right person to come along. She was in the library when a man quietly asked if he could sit at the same table she was, and over the course of the day, she learned all about the books that he loved. Dinner was a foregone conclusion and things moved very quickly after that. She showed her parents that she was able to love something other than books – Anakin.


End file.
